So That Happened
by OmniGawker
Summary: Uraraka Ochako certainly has an affinity for the stars but if only she knew what she did that day.


_AN's Note: Had a idea playing in me head, decided to write it and share it with y'all. Hope ya like it._

 _V1.2 Just tweaked this a bit after some retrospection_

* * *

Near the orbit of a blue and green planet a trembling portal burst wide open and spat out a small jittering wreck of a ship towards it before the portal slammed itself shut with a violent ripple of energy.

The front half of the jittering ship itself was heavily scorched and leaked out green wisps of energy from the numerous gashes across its hull. There was no back half of the ship, only a wavering glowing dome of green light that covered the ship's torn edge which emitted more trails of wispy plasma.

Meanwhile in the rumbling command center of the ship, alarms screeched as the center was filled to the brim with billowing smoke spewing from the wrecked consoles, sparks of electricity flew from dangling severed power lines, and hungry green flames blazed from smashed generators.

Yet there was one small clearing in the middle of it all where an odd pair of figures, one large and imposing and the other lean and small, that stood opposed to one another.

The large figure was a hulking behemoth of muscles, talons and teeth that sloppily sucked on one of its talons that was stained with fresh warm ink before pulling it out with a loud slurp. Its twitching grin displayed nothing but stained razors as it made a throaty rumble and its remaining glowing eye squinted in glee at the taste. It poised its claws and hunched forward to take more delicious ink all while it continuously breathed throatily in anticipation.

The lean figure was a bruised and bleeding man who clutched his limp left arm that leaked black ink with a hand that had a glowing gem embedded in it. Ragged wet breaths were all the sounds he made thanks to the drizzling punctures in his chest. The glowing hand gem then rhythmically flashed for a few moments and the man nodded to it in a seeming understanding before he entered a trembling low battle ready stance with the limp arm dangling in front and the gem hand held to the back as its glow grew brighter.

The alarms became muted to the both of them as they waited for the other to make the first move. The smoky air they breathed slowly heated their lungs and sweat became condensed on them. The rocking and rumbling of the ship cause them to sway to and fro slightly in their stance yet not a single muscle twitched.

Save for the behemoth's talons as it salivated in anticipation, its throaty breathes increasing in speed and rhythm with each lungful intakes of smoke.

The man's ragged breathing became steadier and his trembling lessened with each passing sway in his stance and with the increasing brightness of the gem in hand.

It was when the command center seemingly stilled that both of them charged at one another, letting loose savage roars declaring that one of them was going to die in the next moment. The behemoth aimed its outstretched talons at the man's neck and chest. The man swung his limp arm upwards the behemoth's head while winding back the gem hand for an open palm strike.

But, neither would know who would be the victor as a sudden piercing screech of metal followed by a heavy crunchy thwack, a wet crack, and another screech of metal struck their ears as a smoking black object embedded itself in the wall behind the behemoth.

The screeching alarms became more noticeable to the two combatants who paused in their charge before slowly twisting their heads to the new smoking indentation in the wall before turning to the behemoth which began to breathe wetly.

The behemoth stopped breathing as it slowly plugged one its trembling talons into the gaping ink spewing hole where its heart should be. It then let out a heavy spittle of ink and an annoyed growl before face planting onto the floor with a crash. A black puddle began to grow beneath it.

The man meanwhile gave the body a wry grin and even let out a small chuckle at the sight before him before he took a good look at the gushing stump that once held his outstretched right hand.

The grin was immediately replaced with a grimace as he let out a loud scream through clenched teeth and fell to his knees. Keeling over as he squeezed the stump in a vain attempt to stop the flow of ink.

After quite a few shakily deep hisses, the man looked up from the stump and looked around the command center for his missing hand. Until he got a better look at the new indentation in the wall and he felt his jaw drop.

In the smoking wall crater, the man was able to make out a scorched black baseball that had some blue sparks of electricity from the wrecked band of tech wrapped around it.

He had no time to think on the ball's oddity when a sharp crackle brought his attention to the mangled severed hand below the baseball that was now jumping twitchily in place as the cracked gem randomly and rapidly shot out jagged bolts of cyan energy.

The man attempted to get to his feet only to be thrown back and landed flat on his back by a sudden burst of force and lightning. He tepidly and clumsily sat up to see the now levitating and practically vibrating hand pulling itself inward until it vanished from existence as the bolts of energy struck everything in the command center to pull into the growing singularity.

From the scraps of metal to the broken sections of wall to the behemoth's body, the bolts yanked them all back into the singularity. The man cursed up a storm as more and more bolts yanked back all they could strike.

He let out a terrified scream as several bolts struck him at once and began to pull him in. He tried to cling onto the floor but to no avail as he too was swallowed by the singularity.

Soon the rest of the ship was slowly and jerkily crumbled into a ball of metal no bigger than a cotton ball before it seemingly blinked out of existence with another violent ripple of energy.

Thus everything became silent in the orbit of the blue and green planet.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier_

In a baseball field surrounded by green grass and verdant trees, a teenage girl with a round face with permanently blushing cheeks stood by a basket filled with wrapped baseballs as she twiddled her thumbs. Her possible homeroom teacher, a seemingly sleep deprived man with baggy eyes and shaggy hair, fiddled with his handheld device with a slightly befuddled expression.

She didn't pay much attention to her classmates as she wondered to herself. Did that quick but sudden earthquake break her chances? God she hoped not. Not that she wasn't worried that anyone else could have gotten hurt from that quake, she does care but then again that could be-

There was another rumbling in the ground and everyone in the field but the teacher took notice but yet again it stopped just as soon as it started. The girl wasn't sure what to make of it now.

That was until the teacher let out a slight hum and showed the glowing infinity sign on the device's screen to the amazed clamors of her classmates.

Those thoughts became forgotten as she let a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding.


End file.
